McLain
by Kakashisgirl2010
Summary: This story is going to be when Danny is grown up with his one family. His is going to be about his Son Jack. He is a loser in his school like his father but he meets the new girl Lilly. There is something about her that he seen before but doesn't know where. Will they be lovers or will they be enemies? Rating M for just in case.
1. The New Girl

_**Hey every one this is going to be a Danny Phantom Faction. Its going to be years later after they save the world. Sam and Danny have three kids. The oldest is Jack age 16 named after Danny's father. The next one is Sammy age 13. Then there is Lizy or Liz for short age 13. Sammy and Liz are twins. They go to Casper High. It's the middle of the school year and prom is coming. Jack is just like his father. He couldn't find a date but then a new girl comes. Jack thinks that he see her some were before but he couldn't rem**__**ember**__**. Then strange things start to happen around her. I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OC'S. ALL RIGHTS BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS. Oh one more thing. The songs that Lilie sings belong to their rightful owners as while. And I made up a lot of things. So if something isn't right its cause that's how I wanted to be. If you don't like it then don't read it.**_

_**Chapter 1: The New Girl**_

_**Jack's POV**_

I was sitting in class waiting for it to start. Then the teacher came in. "Good morning class. I have some good news."

She said as she smiled at us. We waited for her to go on.

"Class I like you to welcome our new student Lilie."

As she said her name. Lilie walked in. Her hair was red and pulled back into a ponytail but she had two long pieces on ether side of her face.

It looked kinda looked like a M. Her eyes was silver and very pretty. But what really got me was her outfit. Then she had red lipstick on. Her clothing is sexually attractive and appealing in nature, consisting of a black choker around her neck, a dark blue one-shouldered tank-top exposing her midriff, one long glove that covers most of her right arm, and one black bracelet on her left arm.

She also is wears a pair of leather pants with a silver belt and skull boots. I want to say I see that look before but I just cant put my finger on it. She looked down as she walked over to the empty desk that was on my left hand side. By the window.

She sat down and pulled out a notebook and looked for a pencil. I pulled out one of my spare pencils and handed it to her.

Her face turned red as she took it from me. Her hand touched my and it was a little cold.

"Thanks."

She said in a whisper. Lilie's voice was shy, soft and there was a little bit of a ring to it.

Like she had the voice of a singer.

"Your welcome. I'm Jack."

I whispered back to her. Making her face go even redder.

"Its nice to meet you."

Lilie said back to me. Then before I could say anything back the teacher started to speak.

So we turned back to listen and take notes. But I couldn't stop looking over at her.

So when the class was over every one was ready to leave. As I got up to leave I saw that Lilie was putting her things into her bag.

"Hey Lilie do you know the way to the lunch room?"

I said before I could stop my self.

"No I don't. When I got here they sent me straight here."

Lilie said as she stood up. I rubbed the back of my neck.

"If you like I could show you around?"

I said back to her. She smiled as she looked into my green eyes.

"That would be nice. I would hate to get lost on y first day. Thank you Jack."

She said as we walked out of the room and I showed her the way.

_**Lilie's POV**_

When I got to the school I didn't think I was going to make friends. As I walked into the room every one looked at me.

But one stood out from them. He had jet black messy hair and pretty bright green eyes.

The only desk that was open. So I walked over to it and sat down.

I pulled out my notebook but I couldn't find my pencil. Then he handed me a pencil.

After class Jack said that if I liked that he could show me around. We were walking to the lunch room.

He was funny tell me about his family. Jack would never know how envy I was of him and his family.

I don't really have a family. I never knew my father.

I see my mother every now and then. She wanted me to move here cause it was safe.

"Lilie?"

Jack's voice brought me back.

"Sorry what did you say?"

I said as I looked at him. He smiled down at me.

"I was saying we are here."

I looked back in front of me and we were standing in the lunch room. "Oh."

I said as I followed him into the line.

"So how long have you been in town?"

Jack asked me.

"Just a few days. I would have started school on time. But I had to wait for my home to be finish built."

I said as I looked at the food.

"Umm what is this food?"

I said to Jack. He's smile slipped a little.

"Yeah sorry about that. My mom is the principal and she is a Ultra-Recyclo Vegetarian. So no meat."

Jack said in a sad voice.

"Your mom is the principal? That must be fun."

I said as I got a salad. He looked at me.

"Not really. But it doesn't hurt to have her around."

The way he said that made me wonder. Was he like his father?

We sat down at a table and was about to eat when a boy and girl sat down with us.

By the look of them they looked like twins.

"Hey Jack who is your friend?"

The girl said. Jack had a mouth fool of food. After he swallowed it he said.

"His is the new girl in my class. Her name is Lilie. Lilie theirs are my brother Sammy and his twin sister Lizy or Liz for short."

I smiled at them.

"Its nice to meet two."

I said at them. Liz smiled at me.

She had black hair like her brothers but her eyes were blue. But Sammy's eyes were purple.

"So why are you hanging with our loser brother for?"

Sammy said as he looked at Jack. His face turned red.

"I don't think he's a loser."

I said as I looked down at my food. Sammy started to giggle.

"Really? He doesn't have any friends."

Jack looked at me.

"I don't see why not. Jack is really nice and funny."

I said as I looked at him. Jack smiled at me.

"Will you say that now but sooner or later you wont want to hang with him."

Then they got up and left us.

"Is he all ways like that?"

I asked Jack as I finished eating.

"Yes. The only time he come and sits with me is when he found out something before me."

He sounded sad.

"Will at lest you have one friend."

I said back at him.

"Yeah but he's right you will leave soon. Just like all the new kids."

I kicked him under the table.

"OUCH!"

He said as he rubbed his leg.

"If I didn't want to hang with you. I wouldn't have talked to you or be sitting with you. And sorry I didn't mean to kick you that hard."

I said as I looked down again. I wasn't good at talking to people especially boys.

"Its ok and I hope that's true. I hate not having any one to talk to besides my family."

I smiled as I looked at my watch.

"Is it all most time for our next class?"

I said to Jack and he nodded as he finished his drink.

After school Jack and I walked out of the school. I looked up and it looked like it was going to rain.

"So how are you getting home?"

Jack asked me.

"I have my bike."

I said and then a loud BOOM rang out.

"Its going to rain soon."

Jack said.

"How are you getting home?"

I asked him. He smiled at me.

"I walk home."

Jack asked.

"If you like I can give you a lift?"

I said and he laugh a little.

"I don't think your bike can hold two."

He said as he walked me to the bike rack.

"It can hold two."

I said but Jack was looking over my shoulder.

"Wow that's a nice motorcycle."

Jack said as he walked past me to look at the motorcycle better. I followed him smiling to my self.

"I wonder who's it is?"

Jack said as he walked around it. The bike was a dark blue with red in it.

"You want to take it for a spin?"

I asked him. He looked at me.

"We cant steal it."

He said to me as I pulled out the keys to it.

"Where did you get those?"

Jack said as his beautiful green eyes got wide. Making me giggle. "Will I got them from my pocket. Cause this bike is mine."

I said and the look on his face made me crake up.

"Whats so funny?"

He said in a heated voice. I stopped laughing and looked at him. "Sorry I didn't mean laugh but the look on your face."

I said as I pulled out two helmets and held out one to him.

"Its going to rain soon. So let me take you home."

I said and he took it.

"Ok."

He said as I put mine on as I sat down on the bike. I waited for Jack to get on.

After that I kick the bike to life.

"_You might want to hold on_"

I said. In the helmets was like a walky-talky to each others.

Then I felt his hands on my waist. I was so happy that he couldn't see my face.

Once he touched me I took off and he had to put his arms around me. Jack told me how to get to his house.

Once I pulled up to his house I killed the bike and pulled off my helmet. Jack took his off and got off the bike.

"Thanks for the ride. I see you tomorrow at school. . .right?"

He said. If I didn't know better I would think he was scared that he wouldn't see me again.

"Yea you will see me."

Then I pulled out a piece of paper and gave it to him.

"What's this?"

He said as he opened it.

"My number. So if you want to txt or talk you can get a hold of me. Or if you don't think I'm going to be at school you can call."

I said and his face turned red making mine go pink. We stared at each other for a while till another huge BOOM rang out.

Making us both jump.

"I better get going. I live out side of the town."

I said as I put my helmet back on.

"See you tomorrow."

Jack said as he turned and walked inside. After that I kick the bike back to life and took off.

Once I was home it started to rain. I park my bike in the garage and then walked into my huge house.

It was warm but at the same time it was cold and empty. I was the only one living here.

I went to the kitchen got me some dinner and then went to my room. Then got on my laptop.

I pulled up Danny Phantom and his family. Mother gave this to me.

It had every ghost she have meant. Danny was the only that has powers that we knew of.

So I just have watch and see. If I can get one of his offspring then mother would take me with her to the other side. . . .


	2. The Girl That Looks Like Ember McLain

_**Chapter 2: The Girl That Looks Like Ember McLain**_

_**Jack's POV**_

As I walked into the house. Dad was at the table reading a book. "How was school Jack?"

He said to me as I got a cold glass of water.

"It was great."

I said and he put down the book so he could look at me.

"Great? You never say school was great before."

Dad said. I sat down on the other side of the table.

Mom says that I look like dad but my eyes are green not blue. But I don't see how I have green eyes when dad and mom don't have them.

I didn't know if I should tell him about Lilie.

"Yea will we got a new kid and we became friends."

I said and he smiled at me.

"That's good what's your friends name?"

He said as he looked at me. I could feel my face go hot.

"Her name is Lilie."

I said in a low voice. Dad smiled huge now.

"Oh it's a girl. Was that her on the bike?"

He said as he got up and got him self a cup of water. I stared at him. _**How did he know that she had a bike? **_

I thought to my self.

"Yeah but how did you know she had a bike?"

I said to him and he chuckled.

"I tell you when you mother gets home. Your going to be turning 17 and we have something to tell you."

He said as he got up and left the kitchen. I stared after him wondering what they need to tell me.

And why did they waited till I turned 17 to tell me. Then I heard the front door open and for a spilt second I thought it was mom but when the door slammed.

I knew it was the twins. Sammy always slams it when he gets home. They walked into the kitchen soak and wet.

"Why are you dry?"

Sammy said as he looked at me.

"I got a ride home today."

I said as I laughed at him. That made him mad.

"No way. I don't believe you."

He said in a low voice. I don't get why he hates me so much.

"Its true. Lilie has a motorcycle and she gave me a ride home."

I said as I got up and left them standing in the kitchen. I didn't want to stick around and hear what he was going to say.

I went up stairs to my huge room. My family had money but we didn't flash it around.

Mom didn't want people to use us for our money. I laid on my bed and put in Lilie's number.

I really wanted to txt her.

_ Hey Lilie its Jack. Just wanted to say hi and so you can have my number in your cell._

Then I pushed send. I closed my eyes and tried to remember were I might have seen her before.

I wanted to say I saw her a few years back. It was at the spring dance. A girl named Ember something was singing and then Danny Phantom the ghost guy came. It turned out that Ember was a ghost her self.

But Lilie couldn't be a ghost cause she can blush. So that means she is alive.

Then I felt my cell vibrate. I opened it up and my heart started to pound against my ribs.

It was from Lilie.

_ Hey Jack. Thanks for the txt I was going to ask you for your number but I forgot to ask. So what are you doing?_

I smiled as I started to txt back.

_ Your welcome and its ok I wouldn't have thought about it. Just in my room being bored and your self?_

I txted back to her. It didn't seem to take her long to txt back.

_ In my room listening to music and on my laptop. Do you need a ride in the morning?_

Even in the txt I could see her blush. I smiled and txted back.

_ Sure I be ready by 6:40._

Before I got finish Dad came in.

"Hey sport your moms home. Come with me."

Before I got up I put.

_ Hey I got to go I see you in the morning._

Then I sent it and got up and followed dad. He headed for the basement.

Mom was there waiting for us. Then they walked over to the wall and mom did something and it moved out of the way.

We walked in and on the other side of the wall was a lab. A huge lab and by the looks of it.

It looked like the lab grandpa and grandma had.

"We were going to tell you this when you turned 13 but things came up. There are a few things you need to know."

Dad said as he looked at mom and smiled.

"You know that ghost that keeps the town safe? Danny phantom?" Mom said and I nodded my head. No idea why they are telling me this.

I all ready knew he was a good guy.

"Your dad had a accident when he was 14. Your grandparents built the Fenton Portal. It turned him into a half ghost. You father is Danny phantom."

I looked at them like they were crazy.

"Your joking right?"

I said to them.

"No we're not son."

Then he transformed and I had my mouth open.

"That's cool but why are you telling me for?"

I said not know if I wanted to know.

"Will when you were little you showed. Powers that you got from your father. We thought since you showed them early then we could have trained you. But the older you got we didn't see any more. Just in the last few days we noticed that your powers are starting to come back. He found you in the kitchen floating. Your father had to take you back to your room." Mom sat down on the edge of a desk.

"We wanted you to know so if you show your powers at school you wont freak out. Your mother can help you out if things go weird."

Dad said as he smiled.

"Why are you smiling for?"

I said to him and he looked back at me.

"I was just remembering how I was in school and how my powers started up. Your remember how I fell out of my chair in class Sam?"

Dad said and mom started to chuckle.

"Yes you were leaning over to talk to us and your hand went threw my chair."

They started to laugh. I just stared at them waiting for them to stop. "Sorry Jack but yeah the more your powers comes out the more I can help you with them. Once you get the hang of them. Then you can help me out. For some reason they like the school. While your there you can make sure no one gets hurt. Some ghost are evil but some are good and then some just like making people jump. We have profiles of all the ghost we have meant over the years and that live in the ghost zone."

Dad said as he showed me the computer. Names and pictures of different ghost flashed across the screen.

It had everything about them. While most of it. As we got to the M's I made him stop.

"Who is she?"

I said as I pointed to Ember McLain.

"She's a ghost singer. She gets her power from people chanting her name. She's about your age come to think of it. When she died. And she sang at your spring dance."

Dad said but now that I was looking at her here was no doubted. "Whats wrong son?"

Dad said looking at me with worry. I shook my head.

"Its nothing dad. I think I seen her before but she looked different."

I said and he looked like he wanted to asked more about it but didn't. After that we came out of the lab and I went to my room.

_ Could Lilie be really be Ember? Could Ember be inside of the real Lilie and is making her look like her self?_

I thought to my self as I started to fall asleep. Not know that my live was going to get more exciting. . . . .


	3. Both First Kiss

_**Chapter 3: Both First Kiss**_

_**Lilies POV**_

The next morning I got up put on my clothes and headed out to pick up Jake.

I made my way to Jake's home.

As I pulled up Jake was waiting for me with his brother and sister.

I pulled up and Jake walked over and I handed him the helmet.

Once he put his arms around me I took off.

We didn't talked till we got to school.

"Why were your brother and sister was waiting with you?"

I asked him. Jake rubbed the back of his neck.

"They didn't believe me that you have a bike and gave me a ride home."

He said as we walked into our first class.

"I see."

I said as we sat down.

"So Lilie what does your parents do for a living?

Jake asked me.

I looked out of the window.

Not sure what I should say.

"I don't know who my father is or where he is. My mother is all ways out of town working. So I'm home alone most of the time."

I said to him.

"That sucks. I'm sorry Lilie."

Jake said in a low voice.

"Its ok Jake. I'm use to being alone."

I said.

Jake opened his mouth to say something but the bell rang before class starts.

So every one started to come in and sit down.

So the day went by slow but in science we picked partners.

Jake and me teamed up for our project.

After school we walked to my bike.

"Would you like to come over and work on our project?"

I asked Jake.

"Yes but I have to tell my dad."

He said as I turned on the bike.

Then I took off to his house.

As I pulled up there was ghost out side fighting.

I pulled over and we watched as Danny and Jonny 13 were fighting.

I watched them fight and I could see Jake looking sick.

"You ok?"

I said him.

Jake looked at me then took my hand and walked me into his home. We sat down at the kitchen table and waited.

It didn't take long for his father to come in.

When he saw me he froze.

I stood up and faced him.

"Hello you must be Jake's father. I'm Lilie."

I said as I put out my hand to shack his.

He smiled at little as he shook my hand.

"You must the one Jake was telling me about. Its nice to meet you Lilie."

He said as we all sat down.

"Dad can I go over to Lilie's to do our project?"

Jake asked him and Danny looked at him.

"Sure just be back before dinner."

Danny said.

So we left his house and went to my house.

As I pulled into the garage I could feel Jake tenses up.

I parked and we took of our helmets.

"I didn't know you had money."

Jake said. I looked at him.

"Yea will I don't like to flash it around."

I said to him as we walked to my room.

We sat on the bed and I pulled out a notepad and a pen.

"So what do you want to for our project?"

I asked Jake.

He looked at me.

"We could do a diorama about the human body?"

Jake said to me with a shy smile.

I smiled back at me.

"That sounds good to me. How do you want to do it?"

I said as I started to draw the human body and all the things that went into the body.

"I don't know I just had my mom do it for me."

Jake said.

I smiled more as I drew more.

"Its ok we have till next week to finish it. Right now was have a good start. I was thinking of making it out of clay. What do you think of that?"

I said to him.

Jake smiled at me.

"That would be good. Do you want to start now?"

Jake said.

I got up and went to my closet and pulled out some clay.

Jake helped me put the table in the middle of the room.

We sat next to each other and worked on making the body and organs. I went to get some more clay but at the same Jake reached for the same clay.

Our hands touched and I felt a zing ran threw my hand.

My heart started to beat faster.

We looked at each other and he moved closer to me.

His head moved closer to mine.

I moved closer to his and are lips pressed against each others.

It was soft and sweet.

His hand went into my hair.

Then we pulled apart, both of our face's are red.

"Sorry I didn't mean to do that."

Jake said in a low voice as he turned his head away from me.

I put my hand under his chin and pulled his head back.

I kissed his lips then said.

"There is nothing to be sorry for."

I said and he kissed me back.

Jake pulled me closer to him.

I don't know what I'm going to do.

Fall in love or finish my mission and be with my mother.

What will I do?


End file.
